All Hanks Fault
by Valarie
Summary: What happenes when Hank pulls a little harmless prank? A lot read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

A) All Hanks Fault  
  
Its was a regular 24 hour shift at the station; sunday, holiday weekend. Everyone is there, Hank,   
Tyler, Val, Jamie, Brooke, Alex, and even Caitie. Caitie and Val decide to get some sugar for them   
too cause it will be a long day/night. The guys (Hank, Tyler, and Jamie) think it will be funny to see   
the girls hyped up on sugar (mainly Val). About two hours later Val and Caitie had gone though 1   
bad each of pixy sticks (sugar candy). Val and Caitie can't stop laughing when someone would say a   
word like cow. Jamie decides to put on music and Brooke dares Val to sing and dance to Britney   
Spears.  
  
Val- I'll do it only if Caitie does.  
  
Caitie- No  
  
Jamie puts it on and Val pulls Caitie up in front of everyone. She still refuses to do it so Val starts to   
sing and dance and Caitie just joins in. They play a few more songs when caitie says, "Ok now i'm   
going to pick a song for Val to sing and dance to alone."  
  
Without Val realizing it Caitie plays Jessica Simpson, I Think I'm In Love With You. Val starts   
singing to Tyler without even realizing she was doing it. But everyone else did but of course Tyler   
didn't.   
  
Caitie- Well that's not obvious.  
  
Tyler- Well what do you mean.  
  
Caitie- Oh nothing, only something some people would understand.  
  
Then the song ends an everyone starts laughing at her and she just realizes what Caitie did and says,   
"Now you have to sing a song I tell you too."  
  
Caitie- Oh what song?  
  
Val- Oh you will find out soon enough.  
  
It was Monica, Angel Of Mine.  
  
Caitie- No, no way in hell am I singing that song.   
  
Jamie- Please for me?  
  
Than the song starts and she starts to sing. At the end Tyler says, "You girls have good voices."  
  
Jamie- Yeah you do.  
  
Caitie- Well not only does she sing and dance, she writes her own songs. Maybe she should sing   
that.  
  
Tyler-Yeah she should.  
  
Val- No that's ok I'll pass.  
  
Tyler- Please? I want to hear your song.  
  
She gets up and sings her song and says, "You know what, that was pretty flipping embarrassing,   
now Caitie get up and do your song."  
  
Caitie- No I'm not doing it.  
  
Jamie gets down on his knees and says, "Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?"  
  
Caitie- Start the flipping music  
  
A/N: More to come...  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
After that song was over Jamie gets up on a table and starts cheering. Just than Alex walks in and   
yells, "You guys need to calm down."  
  
Brooke- If you want them to sing the best song they can you have to hear them to this country song.  
  
Caitie got up and says, "Brooke we are not doing that song."  
  
Val- Why not?  
  
Caitie- Do you know what flipping song she's talking about?  
  
Val- What song?  
  
Caitie- You must be blond  
  
Val- Oh that song, Brooke we are not doing that song.  
  
Brooke- Either you do the song or I'll tell them why you won't.  
  
Caitie- Okay take a chill midget, we will sing.  
  
Val- We'll sing.   
  
They start to sing So Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson (please read the lyrics to understand   
why they didn't want to sing it and if you can find it and listen to it thanks.)  
  
I'm so scared that the way that I fell is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room I want to find a hidden place.   
We used to laugh, we used to hug the way that all friends do.  
Now a smile and a touch of your hand just makes me come unglued such   
A contradiction do I lie or tell the truth is it fact or fiction  
Oh the way I fell for you So complicated I'm so frustrated I want to hold   
You close, I want to push you away, I want to make you go, I wanna make   
You stay Should I say it, should I tell you how I fell, oh I want you to know  
But than again I don't, so complicated just when I think I'm under control I   
Think I finally got a grip, another friend tells me that my name is always   
On your lips, they say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind  
But I'll admit I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eyes, Oh it's   
So confusing Yeah I wish you just confess, but think of what I be losing, if   
Your answer wasn't yes It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated I want to hold  
You close, I wanna push you away, I wanna make you go, I wanna make  
You stay, should I tell you how I fell, oh I want you to know but than   
Again I don't, So complicated I hate it because I've waited so long for   
Someone like you what do I do Should I say it, Should I tell you how I   
Fell oh I want you to know but than again I don't, So complicated, So   
Complicated, So complicated, ohh.  
  
After the song Brooke and Hank are the only two laughing.  
  
Brooke- You guys want to her why they didn't want to sing that song?  
  
Hank- Oh I think I could guess.  
  
Brooke- Well I don't think Jamie and Tyler got it  
  
Val- I will kill you.  
  
Val starts running after Brooke.  
  
Hank- Fine i'll tell them.  
  
Just than Caitie start throwing things at Hank. Hank gets up and starts running after Caitie. Tyler tries   
to stop Val and Jamie tries to catch Caitie. Tyler catches Val and holds her for a moment to let her   
calm down. Caitie trips and falls. She sounds like she's crying when Jamie comes down to see if she's  
ok when Caitie puts a bunch of sugar from the pixy sticks in Jamie's hair and starts laughing. She gets   
up and runs from Jamie and Jamie catches her. While Val is still in Tyler's arms Hank dumps a   
bucket of water on there heads. Then Tyler and Val start running after Hank when Alex comes in and  
starts yelling at everyone and says (joking), "If you all can't get along I'm going to have to separate   
you all.  
  
Brooke- You might want to separate those two." Pointing to Caitie and Jamie with Jamie still holding   
Caitie.  
  
Alex- No i'll just send Caitie home.  
  
Caitie- Ha ha.  
  
Val- Well if you send her home i'm leaving too.  
  
Jamie- So will I.  
  
Tyler- I'll go where ever Val goes.  
  
Hank- I will stay here forever just go get away from Caitie.  
  
Brooke- At least you don't have to call her your aunt.  
  
Caitie- I feel so loved.  
  
Jamie puts his arm around her and says, "You are."  
  
Alex- You know I wish you all could leave but you can't because unbelievable as it is you save lives.  
  
Jamie- Yes we know.  
  
Caitie- And I'm just the life of the party, or at least I make this a party.  
  
Alex- Well all of you just calm down. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Everyone sitting down watching tv. Val still completely hyper is laughing at every little think. It is now   
3:30 in the next afternoon already and they only have an hour and a half left. Val completely weird.   
Hank looks over at her and says, "Val, whose water bottle is that?"  
  
Val- What do you mean?  
  
Tyler takes the bottle from her and says, "This is mine."  
  
Val- Sorry but it's almost gone anyways."  
  
Hank- Oh shit.  
  
Tyler- What?  
  
Hank- That's not the water bottle from you bike is it?  
  
Tyler- Yeah why?  
  
Hank- Did you dump it out before you brought it here?  
  
Tyler- No.  
  
Hank- Oh god.  
  
Caitie- U didn't do what I think you did, did you?  
  
Tyler- Do what?  
  
Val finished what was in it and Hank said, "All right, but you can't get pissed. I kind of mixed your   
drink with alcohol. I meet for you to get drunk when we were suppose to go riding tomorrow. I   
though it would be a funny joke. Caitie and Jamie are laughing thinking no big deal. Tyler getting   
completely pissed grabs Hank from his seat, just than Val walks in from the kitchen and pulls Tyler   
away from Hank and says, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Caitie- Tyler, maybe I should tell her, well Val, when you think about it it is kind of funny. You're   
drunk, you see Hank filled Tyler's water bottle with alcohol as a joke but you ended up drinking it   
instand.  
  
Val- I don't believe Hank would do such a thing.  
  
Caitie- Yeah and Tyler don't usually get upset, but he did.  
  
Val- Hank, Tyler is it true?  
  
Hank- Yeah sorry, I really am sorry. I didn't mean any harm.  
  
Val- You didn't mean any harm? You caused plenty of harm.  
  
Caitie- Val relax okay,every normal teenager gets drunk at least once in there live time. I'm pretty   
sure you won't die."  
  
Tyler gets up to give Val a hug. When they end up bumping heads and Val falls and hits her head   
again on the floor. Tyler comes down to make sure she was alright and Val sits up and starts   
laughing, "I believe Caitie, I don't think i'll die tonight."  
  
Val still laughing, Tyler gets her to stand, while in his arms she almost falls asleep. Tyler wakes her up   
and says, "This is just great, Hank, she probably has a concussion. Hank this is all your fault."  
  
Val- All Hank's Fault" And she starts laughing at that.  
  
Jamie- You all it's five fifteen.  
  
Tyler- Look we can't let her by her self, and if her parents see her like this they will kill her, And I   
can't bring her to my house cause of William.  
  
Caitie- Well why don't you guys just all go over to my house, my parents are not there and I can't   
keep her up by my self.  
  
Val- Tyler did you know you have the most butifull blue eyes ever? And the most blondest, brownest  
hair I've ever seen?  
  
Caitie- Please don't tell me I have to listen to this the whole night? I just might throw up."  
  
Just than Val does throw up.  
  
A/N: Well what do you think so far? Good or Bad? Please R/R  



	4. chapter four

ch. 4 too all hank's fault  
  
  
Caite, "This is my house everyone, have a seat. Who wants a beer?"  
  
Hank shocked as heck, "No way, are you nuts?"  
  
"Um hank, no one is as nuts as you are."  
  
"Fine, i'm outta here."  
  
"Great, anyone else?"  
  
Jamie comes back into the room from the bathroom, "I'm not going, but i'd love a beer."  
  
Val cuts Jamie off, "Me too."  
  
Caitie looks at Val than Jamie and than Tyler, "Fine and you Tyler?"  
  
"Caitie, you can't let her drink."  
  
"Why, she's already drunk, it wouldn't hurt, so you want one?"  
  
Val looks over at Tyler with puppy eyes, "Yeah Tyler, have one."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Hours later they had finished what was in the fridge and started on Caitie's mom's ligure cabnet.  
  
Val being really drunk, "Tyler, you have the most butifully blue eyes, blue eyes."  
  
"Val, you told me this already."  
  
"Oh, my head hurts, Tyler hold me."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Hold me closer."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Tyler, kiss me."  
  
"Your drunk."  
  
"So, you don't like me?"  
  
"Yes i do, very much."  
  
"Than kiss me."  
  
So he kisses her. Caitie looking over at them to gets fed up with it and says, "I can't take this, Jamie take   
the bottle, let's go to my room and see if we can't find a movie or something."  
  
Jamie speaking for the first time in a while, "Or something."  
  
Val relizing they were tying to take all the beer, "Leave a bottle here for us too."  
  
Tyler looks over at Caitie and shakes his head, "Don't you think you've had enough?"  
  
"Yeah, but you havn't."  
  
"Well, I think both of us have."  
  
"If you stop drinking, I won't give you another kiss."  
  
"I think your too drunk to even know what your saying."  
  
"Well your not drunk and your to wound up and you need to relax." She kisses him and get into very   
pasiont kiss (once again sp.)  
  
Caitie's alarm rings at 7:15. She wakes slowly, hits her alarm clock and turn around in bed and opens her   
eyes and it takes her a couple of seconds to adjust to the morning light. When her eyes finally focued   
she saw Jamie asleep.  
  
"Oh crap, what the flip is this? Jamie get up how did ths happen? Where is my bra? Where are your   
pants?" She runs out to the living room to find Val in Tyler's arms sleeping."Val, wake up."  
  
Val jumps, "What? what the what the flick happened? Oh my head hurts."  
  
"Dear, before you ask any questions, maybe you should take your shorts."  
  
"Oh crap." Val runs into the bathroom.  
  
Tyler wakes up, "What's all the screaming and yelling about? Oh my head hurts."  
  
"Your head hurts cause you have a hang-over and here's your shirt, try and figure out why everyone's   
screaming."  
  
She throws him his shirt. Val comes out of the bathroom, "Oh crap, we are going to be late for school."  
  
The four get ready and head to school. Tyler stops Val in the hall to try and talk to her. Caitie and Jamie   
walk in first period, that everyone has together, late. Everyone sees them come in and Hank says, "What   
a suprize there late. I wounder where Val and Tyler are?"  
  
BACK IN THE HALLWAY  
  
Tyler looks at Val, "Val, are you going to speak to me?"  
  
"Not now, anything you have to say, will have to watie for some other time and I mean it."  
  
"So are you mad at me?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
And turns around and walks into the class room. Tyler follows her, they sit down and when Val sees  
Hank she moves to the back. Hank trys to talk to Tyler but Tyler only replied, "Hank this is all your   
fault."  
  
Hank asked Jamie what happened last night. "someone die?"  
  
"NO it's worst than that, for at least them too."  
  
A/N: ok ok so what you think, i know it's kind of bad and out of character but oh well r/r i'm really tired   
but i got one more story to work on than i should be caught up yayayaya lol 


End file.
